Night Rider
by lexi1220
Summary: Bike racing is everything in Berk. Everyone knows who the racers are, but one racer remains a mystery. The Night Fury never takes off the mask, and never loses a race. Meanwhile Hiccup is the invisible genius son of the mayor, are the two connected? Hiccup/Astrid but nothing inappropriate. Rated T for mild swearing, a little romance, and something else later.
1. Introductions

**Why am I doing this?**

Identities are confusing things. Everyone has an identity, a sense of self, little things that add up to make a person. Some identities are found quickly. Some are never really found. An identity can be based on anything, a passion, a religion, even a soul mate. Some people have their identities proudly displayed; others hide them behind facades.

What is my identity? That all depends.

I'm a heartthrob.

I'm a reject.

I'm a nerd.

I'm a celebrity.

I'm strong.

I'm weak.

I'm everywhere.

I'm invisible.

I'm Hiccup.

I'm the Night Fury.


	2. And thus our story begins

Okay Hiccup you can do this. You're The Night Fury. Night Fury never loses a race.

"Ready" The lady in the skintight black outfit says as she holds the flag. Bikes roar to life.

You can do this.

"Set" She raises the flag.

"Hiccup, please answer the question." I hear a thick Chinese accent say. Oh crap.

"Umm…" I look at the board. Okay, solve for x: x2+4x+4=0. Easy.

"X is equivalent to positive or negative two." Good thing math is my best subject, excluding science.

"Correct, now pay attention. You no want to screw up."

Come on, why can't Zhang just cut me some slack? Zhang is a shorter, thin, pretty, Asian lady with glasses who looks like she walked straight off of a banana republic advertisement. She is a very sweet lady but she is the Asian queen of sarcasm. She's one of my favorite teachers because of that.

Mrs. Zhang moves on and I look around the classroom. Only two other racers are smart enough to be in advanced math. The first one is Astrid Hofferson AKA, Stormfly; she is the only racer to come close to beating me. I use the term close loosely though. The other is Fishlegs, AKA the Gronkle.

I only pay half attention during class, Mrs. Zhang's lessons are long. Luckily it's Monday so classes are only fifty minutes.

After math ends, I get out of class and quickly make my way to science with Mrs. Carbone. Honestly if you needed one word to describe Mrs. Carbone, it would be short. She is short with short hair and glasses. Four, I think to myself adding one point to the number of times she has worn her orange turtleneck this month. The rest of the class goofs off while Carbone sits at her desk and sometimes joins in on the jokes and semi-serious discussions. I just do my work and listen to the other conversations nearby. At the moment the class is discussing what would happen if one were to eat a battery and how they would even do that. I use the words 'the class' loosely. There are only about ten people in this class.

Everyone in the grade takes chemistry so some of the academically challenged students are in this class. That includes the rest of the racers, Snotlout, AKA Hookfang, and the twins. No one knows what their real names are but everyone calls them Ruffnut and Tuffnut, or Ruff and Tuff for short. Snotlout is the second best racer in the group, sometimes coming very close to winning against Astrid. The twins are almost a joke, unless they decide to get serious and work together, then they can be pretty good. I decide that I really don't care about anything people are talking about and do my work silently.

LINE BREAK

School drags on and as soon as I finish I get in my car and drive to work.

I pull around to the back of the Forge and see three or four cars lined up for repair. The Forge is the local mechanics shop. The owner, Gobber has been more of a father figure than Stoick ever was. Gobber is the one who got me into racing. When I was young I used to beg for Gobber to let me drive his motorcycle but he never let me. Then on my 13th birthday I went to work (legal no, did we care, no) and he had a bike for me to work on. It was awesome; the bike was a Kawasaki Ninja H2. The entire thing was black with bright blue accents. When I looked at the tires to do maintenance there was a note that said "Happy birthday Hiccup." That was when I started riding. After a couple of years of constantly working on the bike and riding, I decided to race but I knew dad wouldn't approve. And thus Night Fury was born.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I greet Gobber and get to work on the first car. The only things wrong is that the tires need to rotate and steering needs alignment. The next three are just as easy and seeing as how I am the fastest mechanic in the town, excluding Gobber of course, I am done within forty five minutes. Now for the fun part, I go down the stairs to the room under the cars and walk to the back wall. After flipping over a keypad painted to match the wall, I type the code F-U-R-Y. There is a click and a door opens in the wall. Fluorescent lights turn on and illuminate the space. The room looks like a lounge area/garage/workout room. There is a garage door on the back wall. The left side consists of a living area with a couch and mini fridge near me while on the right wall there is a workout area. My bike and tools are in the middle of the room. Plopping down on the couch, I get to work on calculus.

LINE BREAK

(Next day at school)

I have no idea why I decided to take journalism. This class was created purely to torture students. All we do is write about things nobody cares about so you really can't blame me for zoning out on the teacher. Today is different though. It started out the same, we had to read and write an analysis about a piece written on some old lady and her cat. But when that finished the teacher, an old man named Mr. Henderson, actually started to talk for once.

"Class I decided that I want to see what you can do on your own with reporting, so we are going to have a project. You are going to make a report on a partner. I want every detail of every part of their life, favorite music, hobbies, home life, favorite subjects, dreams, everything."

Excited whispers started at the thought of actually doing something other than summarizing what other people wrote.

"The report is to be done in video format and I am going to pick your partners for this." The class was much less excited about that. I, on the other hand, wasn't that upset. I usually get stuck on my own or with that one group that has three members and someone (me) gets pushed to the side. The teacher starts calling names. Ruff is paired with a girl named Emily, Fishlegs is with Tuff, etc…

"And the last pair is… Astrid and Hiccup.'

Shit.

 **AN: Hello lovely readers! I hope you like the start, I know where I'm going so expect more frequent updates on this. Shattered is going to be put off for a while if you have read that so I will try to possibly get something done but it might end up being fairly short. I just don't know how to prolong that story. This on the other hand is going to be awesome, trust me. So, review, PM, follow, don't, if you have ideas for**

 **SPOILER ALERT**

dates, PM me.

 **Spoiler alert over**

 **See you soon! Check out Theimissinglink because he has a similar story going. He inspired me to write this because he doesn't like drama and I am a sucker for it. I also edit for him.**


	3. And thus the assignment is given

Previously on Night rider…

" _And the last pair is… Astrid and Hiccup."_

 **Enjoy**

 _Astrid? Really?_ I've had a crush on Astrid for as long as I can remember.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I realize Astrid must have said something, so naturally I come up with an eloquent, well thought out reply.

"Huh?"

"I asked when you wanted to meet up to work on the project."

"Do you want to come home with me after school?" Realizing how that sounded I face palmed. "That did _not_ sound right." My face was still in my hands when I heard what sounded like a _giggle._ I looked up to see Astrid, yes Astrid Hofferson, giggling. She quickly recovered though and gave me a punch in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I rubbed the sore spot. It wasn't enough to bruise but it sure hurt.

" _That_ was for being stupid." She then dug around in her bag and gave me her number. "That was just in case you needed to call me. I'll meet you in the parking lot." I was speechless. She said bye and left me standing in the classroom unable to process what had happened.

Shaking my head I get to class and breeze my way through the rest of the day. School doesn't require much concentration for me. Things have always just clicked. I don't have an eidetic or photographic memory, far from that, but I just tend to remember things. It confuses me how it's possible to make less than a B. People sometimes think I'm stuck up or bragging when they ask about grades and I'm honest or when I'm surprised about their grades, but I honestly don't understand. Even in high school I never study, I just listen to what teachers say and _remember._ Eventually I learned to keep how smart I was hidden. I applied myself, sure, but I say I study and keep to myself. Not that that's hard. I'm invisible most of the time unless I'm on my bike.

At 2:15 we hear the principal yelling "LOVE YA'LL, GET OUT" from study hall and I make my way to the parking lot where my Honda civic hybrid sits. It is completely black with a few blue accents on the very edges of the car. The car is almost as well cared for as my bike. I didn't name the car though; Toothless is the only one who gets a name.

Astrid is waiting for me when I get to the parking lot. I'm not as nervous as I was earlier, however I'm still a little on edge as I walk up and say hi.

"Hey Hiccup, so do you have a car or do you take the bus?" She must have thought I took the bus because she has a forged bus note in her hand. "This was just in case."

"Well it won't be needed, I have a car." I pull out my keys which were pretty plain. Just a car key, a black house key with blue accents (as I glance at them I notice I have a little problem with black and blue), and a little black glass dragon. We start walking toward my car.

"Which one's yours?" The parking lot isn't that big because most people just ride the bus,

"The black and blue one, over in the back," I just keep walking but she misses a step and almost trips, almost, but not quite.

"Wait; do you know just how long people have been trying to guess whose car that is?" She smirks, obviously finding this extremely amusing.

I grin back, "Yup, I even started a few of the rumors on who it belonged to." She laughs and we get in and drive to my house.

 **I'm going to have categories so you can skip things in the authors note if you don't care about them.**

 **Greetings + when will I post**

 **Hey, I'm not dead. I'm just majorly lazy when it comes to updates. I can't promise anything but I am going to try to post something somewhere on this account every Wednesday. It's not necessarily going to be in one fandom or on one story but I am going to post something.**

 **Word count not including authors note: 607 according to Word**

 **Shattered**

 **I'm trying to build back into the ROTG fandom so I can continue Shattered but first I really need to do a rewrite on what I have because let's face it, it sucks.**

 **Creating Phans  
I plan on writing a ton of Danny Phantom one-shots so I would suggest you watch that. You can probably binge it in two weekends. Or if you **_**really**_ **don't have a life, a week of after school watching. Gogoanime has every episode and almost no ads. Seriously it is awesome. If you have questions on whether or not to watch, want to fangirl (or boy) with me, or anything about Danny Phantom, PM me.**

 **New name for this story**

 **I am going to rename this story because I unconsciously used someone else's title on a similar AU, look up Night Rider (not this one) it's a good story and I realized I had used the title. If you have name suggestions please comment and remember to give any other ideas you have.**

 **Prayers needed**

 **My medical condition that was just contained in my right leg has manifested in my right arm so prayers are appreciated. I'll try not to let that affect updates.**

 **TOOTHLESS**

 **Also I think I previously said that Toothless wouldn't appear as anything I am reconsidering. I might have Hiccup own a dog named Blackie or Bud or something. Review if you have any ideas. I JUST GOT AN IDEA! Something may or may not come of it.**

 **CALLING ALL ARTISTS**

 **If anyone wants to do art for the story that would be amazing because while I can draw a decent Danny, Phantom and Fenton, I can't draw anything else.**

 **One shots**

 **One-shot ideas? Too lazy to post? Give me ideas for the fandoms Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians, Merlin, or How to Train Your Dragon and I will consider writing them.**


End file.
